Daisy
Daisy is a playable character in the Mario Party. Princess Daisy is the ruler of Sarasaland who made her debut in Super Mario Land, where she was kidnapped by an evil alien named Tatanga, but she was saved by Mario in the end. She has flowers which is shown in some of the games. She is portrayed as the love interest of Luigi, and she is best friends with Princess Peach. In the Mario Party series Mario Party 3 Daisy makes her appearance in this game. She is not playable in the Story Mode, but she is playable in Party Mode and Duel Mode. In Story Mode, she appeared after the player wins the Courage Stamp. She wanted to have the Beauty Stamp and even tricked the Millennium Star into almost giving it to her. Before the player and Daisy fought in the final Duel Map, Backtrack, Bowser appeared right behind her. After screaming, Daisy slaps Bowser so hard she sends him flying up in the sky, much to the surprised faces from the player, the Millennium Star, and Tumble. In Duel Mode, her partner is Snifit. Soon after, the player defeats Daisy and she runs off crying. Even though Backtrack is where Daisy was fought, Backtrack is not Daisy's board, as there was never a game board for Daisy, unlike Waluigi's Island where it is Waluigi's board. Mario Party 4 Daisy is playable in this game. Unlike in the previous installment, she is playable in Story Mode. This is the first game in which Daisy is seen with her current dress and shorter hair. Mario Party 5 Daisy is playable in this game. In Super Duel Mode, her Super Duel Car is Cute 'n' Assute and her nickname is "Pretty Woman Daisy". In Tag Team, the following list consist of the team names when Daisy allies with one character: * Mario = Nice Couple * Luigi = Steady Sweeties * Peach = Lordly Ladies * Yoshi = Royal Ride * Wario = Mismatched Pair * Waluigi = Awkward Date * Toad = Royal Pals * Boo = Haunted Flower * Koopa Kid = Grudging Allies Mario Party 6 Daisy is playable in this game. The team names are the same. When Daisy allies with Toadette, they become the "Shopping Buddies". Mario Party 7 Daisy is playable in this game. Mario Party 8 Daisy is playable in this game. The team names have returned, but now it has changed to the new team names in the following list: * Mario = Flower Players * Luigi = Tango Tanglers * Peach = Damsels in Success * Yoshi = Tomboy Trouble * Wario = Mischief-Makers * Waluigi = Double-Facers * Toad = Bloomy Shroomy * Boo = High Spirited Duo * Toadette = Perfumed Shroomy * Birdo = Gallopin' Gal-Pals * Dry Bones = Daisy Pushers * Blooper = Bloopsie-Daisy * Hammer Bro = Barn Builders Mario Party DS Daisy is playable in this game. The team names have changed once again in the following list: * Mario = Flower Players * Luigi = Shy Sidekicks * Peach = Power Princesses * Wario = Wilted Flowers * Waluigi = Skinny Stars * Yoshi = Cutie Pies * Toad = Button Mushrooms Mario Party 9 Daisy is playable in this game. Mario Party: Island Tour Daisy is playable in this game. Mario Party 10 Daisy is playable in this game, except in amiibo Party, as there was no Daisy amiibo. Super Mario Party Daisy is playable in this game. Her personal dice block has the numbers 3,3,3,3,4 and 4. Gallery File:Ch card daisy.png File:Daisy_IT_Mugshot.JPG File:Mario_Party_Island_Tour_640x1136_Daisy.jpg File:DaisySpaceMP6.png File:Daisy_and_toad_mpit.png Daisy_Art_-_Mario_Party_5.png|Mario Party 4 DaisyMP8.png Mario-Party-6-Artwork-mario-party-480164_1012_1024.jpg mario-party-daisy-princess-peach-and-daisy-14506519-468-936.jpg Princesses party 9 wallpaper by rafaelmartins-d4r48oy.png|Mario Party 9! PrincessDaisyMK7.png 640px-SuperMarioParty_Daisy.png|Super Mario Party Category:Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party Island Tour Characters Category:Super Mario Party Characters